


Solis Occasus

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, Cheesy, M/M, Top Lee Jinki | Onew, also the boyshorts are just because, because he's already a loud person but also very needy 24/7, i have this headcanon that minho is super loud in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Jinki and Minho go on vacation together and things get real sappy real fast.





	Solis Occasus

The Maldives couldn’t have been a more perfect getaway.

It wasn’t Jinki’s nor Minho’s idea to go there, but rather one from their company; a photoshoot for a magazine, to be exact. Despite being there for work, the couple was able to enjoy plenty of free time together, whether it was scuba diving in the crystal clear water or playing on the swings dangling from the palm trees. Before arriving, they joked that it would feel like they were on their honeymoon, but when they arrived, they were taken aback by exactly how true that statement was.

Especially now, as the two men lay on their hotel room couch, away from the cameras and prying eyes as they sipped their red wine and watched the sun fall below the horizon. Jinki’s side was constant comfort against Minho’s, the older man’s arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Minho gradually found himself getting lost in Jinki’s warmth. They silently yet mutually agreed at that moment to keep this view, the feeling of their bodies touching, the bitterness of the wine resting on their tongues, forever in their memories.

Once the sun was nothing more but a sliver of yellow atop an endless navy blue sea, Minho shied is gaze away from the window and towards the man currently rubbing small circles with his thumb onto his skin. Jinki turned his head to meet him, unable to suppress the smile on his face when he found Minho’s large, passion-filled eyes staring up at him, a look he knew intimately well but would never tire of seeing.

“I love you.” Minho breathed, the lightest puff of air brushing Jinki’s neck. Words he had uttered a hundred times over, but still carried the same weight as they did that hesitant first time. Words Jinki in turn had heard just as many, and possibly even memorized every slight intonation in his voice whenever it was spoken, but never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

And just as before, the same response that followed after each statement of those three words all too easily slipped past Jinki’s lips. “I love you, too.” He said, and Minho flashed his own smile, the one rarely shown to the public, a smile reserved for only life’s rarest moments.

The light fluttering Jinki felt was just as familiar and beautiful as the person causing it, a special kind of feeling that spread from his chest, to his arms, down to his hands, coaxing them into action until his warm palm was caressing Minho’s cheek. He sighed and placed his own large hand over Jinki’s, closing his eyes in satisfaction as he melted into the touch. The flutter grew and grew every second Jinki spent looking at this gift the universe for one reason or another saw fit to bring into his life, that he would do anything and everything for, and for that reason, he slowly leaned in, connecting their lips in hopes that the love he felt bursting inside of him would somehow find its way to Minho and let him know how much he meant to him.

They lost themselves in the slide of their lips against one another’s, the slight tiredness that had been creeping over them quickly fading, insatiability for the other’s taste ripe on their tongues. Minho, being as sensitive as he was, couldn’t suppress the whimper bubbling in his throat as Jinki’s tongue prodded at his lips, a silent request to which Minho was eager to oblige. As his lips parted and their tongues met, both men knew this night wouldn’t be ending with simple kissing, the pent up neediness piling up over the past few days spilling over the same as the last drops of their wine when Jinki hastily set their glasses on the table. Even as Jinki gently lowered Minho onto his back, neither were willing to separate, the familiar taste of each other mixing with the wine that coated their mouths, creating an elixir that made them more drunk than any alcohol could ever hope to.

Jinki had to practically force himself away from Minho’s mouth, pulling back to look at his face flushed with desire and lips blooming red from use. “Baby,” he whispered, his own voice too scared of ruining the sanctity of this moment to rise any louder, “are you okay with me taking this further?”

A bashful smile tugged on Minho’s face from the affectionate pet name as he answered “Yes, hyung”, not the least bit surprised by how breathless he sounded already.

Jinki mirrored his boyfriend’s smile before pressing them together, effortlessly falling back into the same rhythm as earlier, this time with Minho’s arms wrapped around Jinki’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer, yet never close enough. The hand that had been carressing the side of Minho’s neck now traveled lower, palm resting flat on his body as it grazed over his chest, down to his abs, stopping only once it was hovering over the tent slowly forming in Minho’s shorts. Jinki pressed down, drawing a whine out of Minho and into Jinki’s mouth as he stroked the length of his cock, Minho’s hips moving ever so slightly from the light amount of stimulation.

Even through the layer of Minho’s shorts, Jinki could feel him growing harder and harder under his ministrations, soft whines encouraging him further. Minho’s breathing kept getting quicker and shallower, until he could do nothing more than pant hot air against Jinki’s lips, but Jinki didn’t mind, no, he loved the way Minho became so far gone with the simplest of touches, all the noises he made sounding like a symphony in his head.

“Hyung…” Minho whimpered, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, desperate for more but unable to put his thoughts into words as they blended together inside his brain.

That one word was all the signal Jinki needed to put his fingers to work, unbuttoning Minho’s pants, followed by the purposefully slow, teasing, opening of the zipper. He pulled the shorts down at the same aggravating pace, wanting to prolong every second of their bodies together as long as he could, not only for his own enjoyment, but so the love behind each small movement could be shared between the two.

Jinki’s free hand wandered towards Minho’s lips, the other still massaging over his boyshorts, the tip of his fingers tapping beside his mouth in a silent question. Minho parted his lips and let Jinki fingers enter past them, muffling his whimpers as he coated them in spit. Despite not even been touched yet, Jinki moaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Minho’s tongue on his skin, remembering all the other times he’d been inside his mouth and wanting nothing more than to see Minho’s head between his thighs, but he held himself back, knowing this moment was solely about Minho and giving him pleasure.

Almost reluctantly, Jinki pulled his fingers out, already missing the sight of Minho with his lips sucking on something and face flushed from exertion, too-large eyes gazing up at him for approval. However, he knew the best part was yet to come, and he slipped the fabric of Minho’s boyshorts to the side, letting his pointer finger brush against his hole. An involuntary whine escaped from Minho’s open mouth, every cell of his body reacting to his need to be filled, more desperate with each second that ticked by.

Taking pity on Minho and also driven by his own need, Jinki pushed his index finger past that first ring of muscle, easily entering him from how often it was stretched open. The younger man moaned and clenched his hands around Jinki’s cotton shirt as the finger thrusted in and out of him, Jinki’s mouth now attached to his collarbone, peppering it with kisses.

“God, you’re so beautiful, baby.” Jinki murmured into Minho’s skin, vibrations resounding into his chest. A second finger joined the first, compelling Minho to cry out, a matching moan coming from Jinki before muttering, “I love the sounds you make so much.”

“Ah, hyung…” Was all Minho could manage, embarrassed by the praise yet at the same time craving more of the pleasure that was currently passing through his body and pulling whimpers from his throat. Each whimper reverberated into Jinki’s mouth as he kissed his neck, the slightest bit of teeth scraping against his skin, just enough to be enjoyable without being painful.

Once Minho couldn’t control the noises he made with every thrust of Jinki’s fingers, the elder decided he was properly prepped, and removed his fingers from inside him, dragging another whine from Minho at the loss.

Movements made clumsy by his arousal, Jinki shuffled his own pants and boxer briefs off, followed by Minho’s boyshorts, and clasped his hands under Minho’s thighs, lifting his legs until his hole lined up with Jinki’s cock, already hard from pleasuring his boyfriend. The tip of his cock pressed into Minho, who breathed heavily in and out to help himself relax his muscles as Jinki became deeper and thicker inside him with each centimeter. Jinki peppered kisses against Minho’s face, on his nose, cheeks, mouth, and forehead as he moved his hips, nearing closer and closer to the younger’s at that same deliberately slow pace.

Finally, yet somehow too soon, their hips met, the two men each letting out a satisfied sigh, only taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of Jinki entirely sheathed inside Minho before Jinki pulled back, until just the head was still within him, before thrusting back in, urging a whimper from Minho. The gradual pace Jinki maintained as he fucked Minho had its desired effect on the younger man, desperately grasping Jinki’s shirt as he swore he could sense every inch of his cock disappearing inside him.

Their hot breath mixed together in the air as Jinki’s mouth hovered above Minho’s, both panting far too heavily to connect their lips for more than a second, each meeting of their hips making Minho whine. Jinki couldn’t help the upward quirk of his mouth as he listened to Minho’s sounds, knowing that despite the nearly leisurely pace he had set, Minho was still just as sensitive to every touch, every movement he provided. It spurred him on, knowing that not only was this experience satisfying for himself, but beyond enjoyable for Minho, as well.

“Jinki-hyung…” Minho called out again, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he tried to control himself long enough to make out words.

The tone of Minho’s voice conveyed to Jinki that he wasn’t just crying out from pleasure, but rather trying to tell him something. He let their eyes meet, such a gesture during this intimate act not the least bit awkward, but instead comforting, almost natural, in a way. “What is it, baby?” He asked, completely entranced by the sweat forming on Minho’s forehead and the slight furrow of his eyebrows.

“I can’t…get your shirt off…” Minho breathed, face flushing even darker at the confession, eyes turning to the side in embarrassment.

Jinki tried and failed not to chuckle at that, at how unintentionally cute Minho could be at times. He lifted one of his hands to his back, grabbing his shirt, joining Minho in his effort to pull it over his head and off his body. The eyes raking down his naked, sweaty torso did not go unnoticed by Jinki, but were left unsaid as Jinki didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend. Instead, he hooked his thumbs underneath Minho’s t-shirt, so he could appreciate his body as well.

“Yours too, love.” Jinki said between laboured breaths, lifting the shirt until it reached Minho’s chest. “We don’t want this getting dirty, do we?”

All Minho could manage was a shake of his head as he removed his hands from Jinki’s shoulders, raising his arms so Jinki could pull the garment fully off. As soon as it was gone, forgotten in a pile on the floor, Jinki unashamedly let his eyes wander over Minho’s body, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth in appreciation of the sheen covering his neck, collar bones, chest, and abs.

Eventually, the payoff of all of Jinki’s hard work became apparent, the curve of Minho’s back growing with each thrust, the way Minho’s voice rose in volume, the nails gripping Jinki’s shoulders digging deeper into his skin, causing him to hiss through his teeth. He let his knuckles brush Minho’s stomach as his hand traveled down to wrap around his cock, making Minho cry out from the stimulation on both ends as Jinki’s hand stroked his length, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Jinki lowered his head to kiss along Minho’s open jaw, wide with pleasure, eventually reaching under his ear and sucking the skin into his mouth, leaving a barely-there hickey. “Cum for me, baby.” He whispered, the words and the hot breath fanning against his ear finally pushing Minho over the edge as his cum covered his abs and Jinki’s hand, still jerking him off to help him ride out his orgasm. An almost painful sounding whimper left his lips as his stomach quivered and legs shook with aftershocks, but Jinki knew Minho’s noises, knew that was one of pleasure, not of pain.

The following moan directly next to Minho’s ear was heavenly, along with the soft murmur of “fuck” as Minho tightened around Jinki, hips only slowing slightly from the squeeze as Jinki desperately searched for his own release. His mouth attached to Minho’s shoulder, his usual habit whenever he was nearing orgasm, biting down to muffle his grunts. Minho began to whine from oversensitivity, but they both knew loved that feeling, in addition to the feeling of Jinki’s cum inside him, so Jinki continued until he was cumming into Minho’s hole, teeth sinking a little too deep into Minho’s skin as his orgasm passed through him.

They both allowed themselves to catch their breaths, bodies still pressed against each other, until Jinki was lifting himself up so he could stare Minho in the eyes, wanting nothing more than to see him looking back at him with the same amount of adoration he felt. His heart swelled with affection again, and before he knew it, he was showering Minho’s face with kisses once more, low hums of “I love you” tickling Minho’s skin and making him giggle, feeling completely and utterly adored and sated, distracting him as Jinki pulled out. Their lips met once more when Jinki was finished scattering kisses everywhere and anywhere he could find, a languid slide of lips and tongue that communicated so much using no words at all.

“Let’s go take a bath together, hm?” Jinki whispered in between kisses, each word accompanied by a brush of lips.

“Yes please, hyung.” Minho answered, grin never once leaving his face the remaining hours of the night, dreams filled with images of setting suns and one person’s smile that was even brighter than it.

* * *

**Extra joke scene:**

While Minho and Jinki sat in their large tub, overflowing with bubbles, Minho voiced out a concern that had been nagging at the back of his head for the past few minutes to Jinki’s back. “Jinki-hyung, you don’t think anyone saw us through that big window, do you?”

“There is no more Jinki here.” He said in reply, turning around in the water to face Minho, chin covered by a large cluster of bubbles. “Only Captain Dubu.”


End file.
